Slime
'' This article is about the monster. For the family, see Slimes The '''Slime' is a recurring enemy in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in the very first game, Slimes have since become the series' mascot due to their popularity and iconic qualities. Characteristics The basic Slime is known for its onion/droplet shape, round eyes, and goofy, toothless smile, the latter two traits having become the ones shared amongst nearly all other Slimes. They are typically the weakest enemies in every game, having no abilities and being easily disposed of, and likely the first monster the player ever encounters in a battle. However, starting with Dragon Quest IV, there will occasionally be stronger Slimes that can call on others of their kind; they may form a King Slime when eight gather. In the DS remake of Dragon Quest IV, these Slimes appear under slimification in the 'Big Book of Beasts'. The basic Slime gives 1 Experience Point and 1 Gold Coin. Appearances ''Dragon Quest Slimes make their debut as one of the first enemies the player is likely to encounter alongside Red Slimes and Drackies. ''Dragon Quest II ''Dragon Quest III ''Dragon Quest IV ''Dragon Quest V ''Dragon Quest VI ''Dragon Quest VII The slime will sometimes drop a Slime Heart after the party frees Dharma. It will allow one party member to become a slime. ''Dragon Quest VIII ''Dragon Quest IX ''Dragon Quest X ''Dragon Quest Monsters Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Torneko no Daibouken: Fushigi no Dungeon Torneko: The Last Hope Torneko no Daibouken 3: Fushigi no Dungeon Shounen Yangus to Fushigi no Dungeon Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road II Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest: Shougeki no Shippo Dan Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime Kenshin Dragon Quest: Yomigaerishi Densetsu no Ken Dragon Quest Swords Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Itadaki Street DS Notable Slimes *Rocket - the heroic slime the player uses in Rocket Slime. *Slival - arch-rival of Rocket and anti-hero in the storyline of Rocket Slime. *Gome-chan - Friend of Dai in the Dragon Quest manga, Dragon Quest Dai no Daiboken Related Enemies *She-Slime *Metal Slime *Dark Slime *King Slime *Behemoth Slime Trivia *Unlike his contemporaries, longtime ''Nintendo Power staff writer (and current Nintendo of America localization manager) Alan Averill never had a photo of him printed in the magazine; instead, he was represented by a plush Slime doll. *The internet MMORPG Kingdom of Loathing has a monster called Irritating Series of Random Encounters which is a group of 8 slimes. It is a reference to the random encounters of most RPG games. Gallery Image:Slime.gif|''Dragon Quest V'' Image:Slime2.gif|''Dragon Quest VI'' Image:Slimelv8.gif|''Dragon Quest VII'' Category:Slime family Category:Dragon Quest I enemies Category:Dragon Quest II enemies Category:Dragon Quest III enemies Category:Dragon Quest IV enemies Category:Dragon Quest V enemies Category:Dragon Quest VI enemies Category:Dragon Quest VII enemies Category:Dragon Quest VIII enemies Category:Dragon Quest Swords enemies